Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-6q - 1}{q} \times 2$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-6q - 1) \times 2} {(q) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-12q - 2}{q}$